


Sogno di una utopia

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Mortal Kombat 11 - Fandom
Genre: Jax is a dreamer, Jax's ending, Uthopia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: Il corpo di Kronika giace a terra in una pozza di sangue.Mi guardo intorno, smarrito. Non riesco a credere a quanto accaduto.Io, un misero umano, sono riuscito a battere una titanide, creatrice della Clessidra del Tempo.E ora cosa faccio?
Relationships: NO ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP!





	Sogno di una utopia

Il corpo di Kronika giace a terra in una pozza di sangue.  
Mi guardo intorno, smarrito. Non riesco a credere a quanto accaduto.  
Io, un misero umano, sono riuscito a battere una titanide, creatrice della Clessidra del Tempo.  
E ora cosa faccio?  
Mi sento così inetto dinanzi a quanto mi aspetta.  
Mi scuoto. Non devo abbattermi così.  
Tante possibilità mi si spalancano.  
Posso ridare una direzione alla mia vita.  
Forse, con questo strumento, potrò ricostruire l’unità della mia famiglia...  
La clessidra, ad un tratto, brilla d’una più viva luce azzurra, che inonda la sala.  
Mi avvicino e scruto nelle pieghe del tempo.  
– No… – sussurro, sgomento.  
Un lungo racconto di sangue, morte e dolore si snoda davanti ai miei occhi.  
Sento la eco metallica delle armi… Vedo il sangue degli innocenti impregnare la terra… Scorgo la penosa giornata degli schiavi…  
E, ovunque giri lo sguardo, la realtà non cambia.  
Con nomi e scenari diversi, la storia si ripete nella sua crudeltà.  
La natura umana è davvero così crudele?  
Non dovrei sorprendermi di questo. Per tanti, troppi secoli la mia gente è stata tormentata da soprusi e angherie.  
Nei miei tratti somatici, è impressa la memoria di quei tragici e lontani eventi.  
Siamo stati strappati alle terre d’Africa e condotti nel Nuovo Mondo a lavorare, come bestie senza anima.  
E, anche dopo la scomparsa della schiavitù, siamo stati considerati inferiori e condannati ad una discriminazione insensata e stupida.  
E questo solo per nutrire la cupidigia di pochi potenti!  
Il mio cuore arde d’ira. No, questo è inaccettabile.  
Nessun uomo può usare un altro come fosse un oggetto!  
Raiden mi ingiunge di non usare troppo la clessidra.  
– Non tutto si può cambiare! – urla, preoccupato.  
Teme le conseguenze di un uso esagerato delle Sabbie del Tempo.  
E’ comprensibile la sua angoscia.  
Kronika si è servita di questo potere per compiacere la sua brama di dominio.  
La paura di Raiden si insinua in me e rimango immobile, le braccia tese.  
Una sola domanda martella la mia mente.  
Se esagerassi nei cambiamenti, cosa succederebbe?  
Riuscirei a conoscere la mia Vera e ad avere Jacqui?  
E’ vero, dal male può nascere il bene e io stesso ne sono la prova.  
Ho perduto le braccia, ma, in quel duro momento, ho conosciuto Vera e lei è diventata mia moglie.  
E, grazie a lei e a mia figlia, ho ritrovato un equilibrio che credevo di avere perso.  
Ma posso applicare la mia fortuna ad altre persone?  
No, la storia mi smentisce.  
Troppe variabili possono innalzare il destino di un individuo o precipitarlo in un abisso.  
E per capire questo non serve la Clessidra!  
Io sono stato fortunato, ma molte persone non hanno avuto i doni che ho ricevuto io.  
Non posso dimenticarmi di loro.  
La clessidra mi ha aperto gli occhi e mi da’ la possibilità di regalare a chi è più sfortunato un luogo libero dall’odio e dal sangue.  
Questo manufatto, nato per compiacere le brame di sangue di una crudele divinità, può servire a liberare l’uomo dalle sue piaghe ancestrali.  
Tremo. In me è racchiuso il potere di distruggere i reami o di rendere concreto il sogno di pace e giustizia di tanti eroi ed eroine, famosi e non.  
Per alcuni istanti, esito, poi, con decisione, lascio cadere le sabbie.  
Seguirò le voci di chi chiede giustizia. Condividerò con loro quello che la sorte ha dato a me.  
E creerò una vera utopia.


End file.
